Enter the Teacher, Part 3
"Enter the Teacher, Part 3" is the third episode of the 1st season of The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series, created, written and produced by David. The episode first aired in 29 March of 2015. The plot continues the "Enter, the Teacher" storyline, developing the main hero, the Gray Ghost, the introduction of more members of both S.H.I.E.L.D and F.E.A.R, the captivity of Spider-Man at the hands of Klaus and also marks the first clash between the Gray Ghost and the Teacher. Plot The fight between Thorn, Jackal and Ron and Fury continued outside the house. Thorn was holding Fury in her whips, making him unable to move, while Ron had just gotten the better of Jackal with a swift punch. - "The kid has some attitude after all." - Remarked Jackal. - "Was there ever any doubt?" - Replied Ron. - "Let him rejoice. It will make it all the more satisfying when we crush him." -Said Thorn. - "That´s unlikely." - Said Nick Fury as he used his strength to break free of the thorns that holded him. He shot at Jackal but the villain evaded by flying. Jackal then used his claws to attack him but Fury got down and he ended up slashing a nearby tree instead. He used the same strategy many times but was always stopped by Fury´s superhuman agility and reflexes. Meanwhile, Ron tried to approach Thorn but her thorns made it impossible to get close. - "A boost of confidence is not enough to make you capable of defeating me." - Said Thorn as she rose her thorns in the hair. - "In fact, it only makes you weaker." - She said with an evil grin, as she launched every single thorn from her vines straight at Ron and Fury. Fury managed to destroy them with his laser gun but Ron wasn´t so lucky and some of the thorns rip his shirt and caused him some wounds and bleeding. - "I´ll bring every single drop of blood in your body to my master on a cup." - Said Thorn. At the same time Fury confronted Jackal on a physical fight. Jackal however was too fast and strong for the Super Soldier. Jackal was able to dodge every single punch and then retaliated by slashing Fury´s arm, leaving him with three large scars. - "Face it Fury. You´re outmatched. You didn´t actually believe you alone could take on the both of us." - Implied Jackal confidently. - "As Murdoch said, I´m not alone." - He replied, while throwing two light greandes, one to where the Jackal was stading and the other to where Thorn was. They were both left temporarily blind, which allowed Ron and Fury to knock them back. They quickly recovered however. -"Playtime is over." - Said Thorn as she used her thorns to grab a nearby car and throw it at the heroes. They both managed to escape but the car caused a great explosion, resulting in a powerful blaze and large quantities of smoke. -"It seems all your work as been in vain, Director. The boy is going to die. In fact, all you have accomplished tonight is earn yourself an early grave." - Said Thorn as the smoke and the flames began to overwhelm both the heroes. - "Sorry, but I don´t plan on dying today." -Said Fury. Just as Director Fury spoke these words, a giant ship emerged from the clouds of New York. It seemed like of one those alien ships we could see in the movies, only this one was very real. It was a grey ship with multiple platforms at the top, a vast arsenal of offensive and defensive weaponry and the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia on one of it´s left wings. - "What on earth is that?" - Asked a surpried Ron. - "It´s gigantic." - "That is the S.H.I.E.L.D´s Helicarrier, one of the most advanced pieces of technology on the entire planet." - "S.H.I.E.L.D.?" - He asked again. - "Yes. Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate. S.H.I.E.LD. Didn´t I tell you I was with the good guys?" - He asked with a smile. -"Ah.... So that thing is supposed to scare us?" - Asked Thorn bitterly and yet shocked. - "No, this is. Agents attack!" - Fury yelled. Suddenly, a door opened in the right wing of the Helicarrier and multiple ropes came down. From them, came multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and they were all leaded by a man in pink and purple who carried a bow in his hand and arrows on his hand. They reached the ground and quickly and immediately opened fire upon both the villains. - "Are you alright, kid?" - Asked the man in purple and pink as he prepared his bow and his arrows. - "I´m fine. Who are you?" - Asked Ron. - "I´m Agent Barton, but you can call me Hawkeye." - He murmured. At the same time, both Thorn and Jackal were being forced back by the agents who relentlessy fired their laser blasters. - "No, we won´t be defeated by the likes of you. No one defeats F.E.A.R!" - Yelled Thorn as she used her whips to bring down multiple agents. After seeing this, Hawkeye fired one of his arrows straight at Thorn but she catched it in plain air with one of her vines. - "Foolish hero. Did you really think your silly arrows could stop us?" - Whispered Thorn. - "Speaking out of turn." - Clint replied, as the arrow released an electrical shock that spread all over Thorn´s body due to her connection with the vines. - "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" - She screamed in agony and fell down, weakened. - "Your turn, dog face." - Barton said as he fired more arrows, this time at Jackal. He however was able to destroy them using his speed, his claws and his blade, along with his flying abilities. He was defeated however when Fury fired over him and sent him flying towards a wall. - "Agents!" - Fury ordered. - "Put these two in the Vault. No one sees them until I say so. We´ll need their information for now. It´s clear this F.E.A.R. organization needs to be better investigated." - "No, this can´t be." - Replied Thorn as she got up. - "But it is. It´s over, Thorn." - Said Fury as he approached the scene. -"No! It isn´t over until you and your men lay at your knees!" - She yelled once again as she prepared her thorns. This time however she did not direct them at Fury but to her back and stretch them as much as she could. Moments passed and the vines returned holding Ron´s mother! - "What do you think you´re doing? Leave my mother alone!" - Demanded Ron. - "No, she is coming with us." - Said Jackal as he got up. - "Just surrender. It´s over, Thorn. Release her. You´ll never be able to get past us." -Replied Fury. - "We don´t need to, Fury." - She smiled maniacally. - "You underestimated us and you´ll suffer the consequences of that mistake." - "Agents, stop them!" - Ordered Fury, as every agent, either on the ground or in the sky prepared their guns. - "We need a portal now!" - Whispered Thorn to the comunicator in her ear. - "And quickly." A female voice replied saying "on it". Suddenly, a large amount of blue energy materialized out of nowhere and created a mystical portal near Thorn and Jackal, which engulfed them in a protective orb. - "Until we meet again, Ronnie." - Said Jackal. - "Don´t let them escape." - Ordered Fury. But it was too late. Both Thorn and Jackal entered the portal with Ron´s mother and dissapeared in a great flash of light and brightness. When the light vanished and they were able to see again, they was nothing there. They had escaped and they took Ron´s mother with them. Ron run towards the scene but soon realized his mother was gone. Just when he thought his mother was safe, a greater danger targeted her. The only thing he found at the scene was a torned page from a small notebook. He didn´t recognize it so it had to belong either to Thorn or Jackal. He examined carefully and found some writing contained in it. He read it fast. It was an address, Beresforst Avenue, 146 L - 18:45 pm. All the S.H.I.E.LD agents began approaching as well and Ron decided not to show them this clue. Instead, he swifty placed it in is pocket. - "This is all your fault. You! It´s not fair. We had the chance to save my mother, but you prefered to run away! It appears they did come after her after all, didn´t they, Director Fury? - Said an enraged Ron. - "Look, Ronald. We are going to get your mother back. We have some of the best trained professionals working for us. We´ll track them down." - Responded Fury. - "And while you can´t find her, can´t they hurt her, or even .... or even kill her?" - He asked Ron. - "If something happens to her, I´ll never forgive you. I´ll hunt you down, Fury." Fury remained silent. - "That´s what I thought. Now they have both Spider-Man and my mother. I hope you´re satisfied." - "We will save them. I promise. For now you better stay in the house. I´m sure we´ll have news shortly." - Replied Fury as he and all his agents took the ropes attached to the Helicarrier. As they got higher and higher, Fury put his hand in his pocket and took out a device and a laser blaster. - "Here, Ronald, take this. It´s a communicator and one of our signature blasters. If you ever need help, you can use that to contact us. I don´t think I need to specify the use of a gun." - "I don´t need them anymore. I have nothing else worth protecting..." - He sadly replied. As they went inside the gigantic ship, it vanished into the clouds once more. And on the ground, Ron was more worried about his mother than ever before. He started crying in despair and rested in the gentle grass. He began to wonder if maybe this was all just a nightmare out of his imagination? But it wasn´t. It was very real. Including the dangers his poor mother was facing. All he had now was hope and even that same hope wouldn´t last forever. He went inside and locked the door. He sat on the couch and took the piece of paper out of his pocket again. He dwelled over it and over the entire situation for a few minutes and decided he needed to do something. He couldn´t trust S.H.I.E.L.D. or Fury after what had happened. The way things were going, he knew he could only trust himself for the task head. He left his communicator on the table but took the gun with him to his house´s basement. In the basement, there were many carboard boxes, but Ron only took one. He brought it upstairs and opened its contents. A hero was born... 2 Hours Later, Beresforst Avenue, America A caped man approached Bereforst Avenue. He was wearing grey and swiftly moved building by building until stopping at a certain location, the 146 L building. The figure turned away, revealed to be Ron wearing a costume. It consisted of a hat, a full body suit, a cape and a pair of googles. This was the consequence of his decision to face F.E.A.R. and rescue his mother alone. On his waist, he still carried the gun Fury handed him only a few hours ago. He had just created what others would call an alter-ego. He didn´t plan to use it to fight crime of course, only once to save the only thing he really cared about. He was now on top of the address and at the hour indicated in the note. It was all quiet until three voices were heard. Ron knew two of those voices all too well. They were those of Jackal and Thorn and one he didn´t know. Not only did he heard, but he also came to see them. The same evil as always irradiated from them. They weren´t carrying his mother with them. It was only the two of us, until they were met by a third individual. There was nothing unique to this individual. He was just another young man, bald, wearing black tight clothes. He briefly saluted and then revealed his powers. He ran from where they were standing, a few miles away, straight to the house where Ron was standing on in a matter of seconds and waited by the door. Ron had never seen anything like it, that was really super speed. No ordinary human could do that. For the first time, Ron began to doubt himself. All he had was a laser gun and his suit, that was bought at a carnaval shop, along with fighting skills he had learned a few months ago. Would that be enough to stop beings like those? As he wondered about this, Thorn and Jackal reached the house and were let in by the mysterious stranger. As soon as they entered and he was out of sight, Ron descended to the ground and observe them using the window. They were in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Inside he saw Thorn, Jackal, that young man and yet another older man. They all knew each other. There was almost no doubt they all belonged to the same side, the side of the mysterious F.E.A.R. in this case. The older man was using a suit, had grey hair and had a monecule in his left eye. They were all seeing something and the older man was taking notes. Ron payed attention to what they were all observing. It was Spider-Man and a blonde woman tied to a post using ropes! He finally found him. - "What are you waiting for, slave? She is a traitor! Finish her off" - Ordered the older man. - "Do your duty to your master." - "No! Please" Don´t hurt me. I haven´t done anything wrong." - Answered the woman. "Please!" - "What are you talking about? First, you capture me and then you expect me to work for for you and harm an innocent woman?" - Replied Spider-Man. - "I don´t have a master and even if I did, it wouldn´t be one of you, scumbags." - "Ahhh... It still isn´t working." - Yelled the old man. - "I don´t understand. Anyone should be 100% affected with the dose I injected." - "What should we do, Master Klaus?" - Asked Jackal. - " I want you to take him back to his cell, while I figure out what went wrong. This is instrumental to the Teacher´s plans." - Klaus answered. - "We can´t fail. We won´t fail. Perhaps another injection will solve our current predicament." - He remarked as he filled the hypodermic once again. - "Excuse me, yes you, luny scientist, what was supposed to be working?'" - Asked Spider-Man. - "While the programme doesn´t take effect, I want him, overall, silenced. I can´t tolerate him anymore than I already have." - He said to Thorn and Jackal. - "As you wish." - They responded as they approached the web slinger. - "Please, Sir. Please, let me go. I´ll do anything." - Said the tied up woman to Klaus as he passed to his working desk. - "Thorn." - Klaus murmured - "Yes, master?" - She replied. - "Take care of this pest when you´re done with Spider-Man. Will find another test subject." Meanwhile outside, Ron prepared to strike and take all the villains by surprise. But a sudden presence he felt stopped him. The wind grew stronger and the skies even darker. He felt small drops of rain on his cheeks and with his heards even heard lightning yet to come. He looked back and he saw a dark cloaked figure standing on the terrace of a nearby house. He was just standing there looking at him, with eyes as dark and intimidating as the night itself until he finally spoke. - "Ah... Mr. Murdoch.... our new..... enemy." - He whispered. - "But... how did you know?" - "Did you really believe that pathetic disguise would be able to fool anyone? My dear Ronald, I know more about you know than you know yourself." - "Oh really?" - "Yes, indeed. You were born on the 23rd October of 1996 in New York City to Jessica and Hannibal Murdoch. You had a happy childhood and you were always a moderate student. You took the law as your preferred subject and eventually decided to become a lawyer. Your dreams however were shattered when you became involved in the bussiness of heavy drugs, when you became involved with what was just a small piece of a vast organization, of 'my '''organization. And now here we are." - He remarked confidently. - "I can´t believe it..." - He responded shocked. - "But you should. My dear Ronald, I can see it all in your eyes." - "In my eyes'" " "Yes. You see, you have your father´s eyes. You have Hannibal´s eyes." - "You knew my father?" - "I did, and I still do." - He answered with a grin. - "What? My father is dead. He died in a car accident years ago." - "What if I told you that´s not true? That you father is as alive as the both of us." - "No... that´s impossible. Tell me, who are you?" - He asked nervously. - "What have you done to my mother? I ´m warning you." - "I have been called many names in ''the last centuries, ''but you may call me the Teacher. And you, my boy, you have a lot to learn." ''To be Continued Cast The episodes had the following voice cast: *Daniel Radcliffe as Gray Ghost/Ronald Murdoch * Helena Bonham Carter as Thorn/Monica Trent *Jeremy Irons as The Teacher *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Udo Kier as Klaus *Mark Hamill as Dash/Wagner *Angelina Jolie as Female Traitor of F.E.A.R. *Samuel L. Jackson as Nicholas Fury *Drake Bell as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Ralph Fiennes as Jackal/Bartholomew Cope Trivia *This episode marks the first Mark Hamill role as a non-Jester role in the series. *Angelina Jolie was invited to participate just for the sheer attention her participation, no matter how small, would attract. *This episode introduces the Avengers. Their first member to appear is Hawkeye, under the name of Agent Barton, a soldier working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Director Nick Fury. *This episodes marks the first actual meeting between the Teacher and the Gray Ghost. *Ronald Murdoch only acquired the name "The Gray Ghost" in Enter the Teacher, Part 4. Until now he only had the costume and the devices. His superhero name was not yet present. *Of the "Enter the Teacher" storyline, this is the creator´s second favourite episode. Episode Guide Category:Television Shows Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series (Season 1) Category:The Gray Ghost: The Animated Series Episodes Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by the Great Lord David